Insomniac
by feedthegrimmjows
Summary: It is his name, falling over her thoughts like a blanket, that - ironically - keeps her up at night. LuffyNami, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own One Piece._

_**Summary: It is his name, falling over her thoughts like a blanket, that - ironically - keeps her up at night. LuffyNami, oneshot**_

_My first One Piece fanfic on this account. I just love this fandom and I love this pairing and I really hope that y'all enjoy this little fic of mine. I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions and whatnot. Thanks so much for reading! I really appreciate it!_

* * *

**Insomniac**

* * *

The sea breeze is something that has always comforted Nami, something that has always given her a sense of peace, something that has always been able to stabilize her in the darkest of times. She inhales deeply through her nose, letting the salty air fill her lungs, the familiarity of it as soothing as an embrace.

Unsure as to why she was out here, especially at this time, Nami exhales a sigh, allowing herself to make her way onto the deck of the ship. The stars twinkle brightly in the nighttime sky, optimistic amongst the otherwise utter and complete darkness. It is slightly chilly, but Nami doesn't really feel anything right now, nothing other than a vague sense of restlessness that has frequently accompanied her night after night. Strange thoughts always find her when she is just on the cusp of sleep, and then keep her from it, as if playing some kind of sick game.

She presses her fingers against the railing along the side of their ship, deciding to lean over and glance down at the swirling water around them. It's peaceful sounding, the lapping of the ocean against the wood, and she almost feels sleepy again, until one thought - one name - races across her mind.

_Luffy._

And there it is, the one thing that has been keeping her up constantly on these nights. The name of her captain, as effortless as a ghost, floating through her thoughts.

It kind if pisses her off.

Nami doesn't know why it angers her so, to think of this man just before she sleeps. And then she doesn't sleep at all. Maybe it is her lack of sleep finally getting to her.

Maybe it is her denial.

She doesn't want to admit that she is in denial over certain things. Doesn't want to admit that her heart might just be a little, stupid traitor. Doesn't want to admit that...that...

Nami leans further over the edge, tangling her fingers in the orange strands of her hair, and groans a bit as the wood digs into her ribs.

"Are you sick?"

The suddenness and familiarity of the voice causes her to jolt, almost losing her balance and falling into the ocean below.

Nami turns around, trying hard not to blush, and sets a glare on Monkey D. Luffy that could curdle milk.

"_What _do you _want_?"

Luffy, of course, is unphased.

"I just saw you out here. Looked kind of dumb hanging off the edge like that. Wasn't sure if you were sick or what."

He was concerned. Or, as concerned as the oblivious captain could be. The thought caused Nami's stomach to twist in an uncomfortably familiar manner.

"I'm fine," she replies.

Luffy shrugs. "If you say so."

There is a silence between them, then. A strange sort of silence. The kind that accompanies friends over a long time, and yet there was something else in that silence. Something...more. Or, maybe, that was just Nami's conscience talking. Maybe that was just a desperate attempt to place something where it wasn't, to make things more epic-sounding than they were.

_Luffy._

Again, his name prickles across her mind, disturbing the carefully coiffed silence.

She inhales deeply, pressing fingers to her forehead, as if she can forcefully penetrate her skull, reach in to her brain, scramble things so where they would not be so complicated.

Nami doesn't realize Luffy is looking at her strangely until she glances over at him, their eyes meet, and she lets out an embarrassed little gasp.

"You're acting weird," he says.

"No weirder than you," she retorts.

Luffy cocks his head to the side - because, really, he hadn't been acting odd at all. And Nami knows this, but she can't help but want the attention elsewhere. Not on her and her strange, all-encompassing feelings.

"I'm here, you know," he voices, the playfulness of his tone gone. It strikes Nami as completely out of character, but she doesn't say anything.

It's quiet before she replies with, "I know."

Her captain nods and walks past her, pressing a warm hand to her shoulder as he goes, almost as if in comfort. Nami almost jumps at the touch, not expecting it, and a shudder goes down her spine. She nods at him and he gives her that famous grin of his before moving back inside the confines of the ship.

_"I'm here, you know," _he had said.

It was an offering. _If you need to talk, I am here. _

And she knows this, knows it better than she knows anything else in this world.

The problem is, she doesn't know what she would say.

When she does - when she figures everything out - she will take Luffy up on his offer.

And hope that he reciprocates.

* * *

_**End.**_


End file.
